swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Argus
Kaaro Dres, formally and mostly known as Darth Argus, was a Human cyborg and Dark Lord of the Sith. Arguably one of the lesser known Lords of the Sith, Argus usually resides on Korriban, only leaving the planet when he feels the need to do so. He was present when Sycthian attacked Dromund Kaas and when Ancharus made his return to the known galaxy during a bloody conflict known as the Ancharus Crisis. Argus was one of the many that perished during the Battle for the Force, dying alone despite being surrounded by many other self proclaimed heros. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born on Quesh, Kaaro had a brutal upbringing. Forced into labour in the Hutt Adrenal Factories as a child, Kaaro was quick to develop problems with his lungs, due to the toxic environments he toiled in. He was physically weak due to the harm caused to his body through abuse at the hands of his employers, and through the hostile climate of Quesh. At a young age, he experimented with the Adrenals he helped produce, having a quick surge of strength and hightened ability, the short time on the Adrenals inspired Kaaro to seek to improve his life, and strengthen himself properly. Post Quesh Once he was of age, Kaaro fitted a respirator to help with continued breathing problems, and left Quesh. Journeying around the galaxy, he eventually arrived on Nar Shaddaa, Appreciating the benefits given to him by his cybernetic respirator, he experimented in more cybernetics, and began to take part in underworld fighting clubs and arenas. After a few years passed, Kaaro identified that he was force sensitive. Wanting to use this to his advantage, he set out to Korriban to see if he could learn the ways of the Sith himself. Arrival on Korriban After arriving on the desolate planet of Korriban, Kaaro sought out the temples of the old Sith Lords. Spending years on the planet, he became deeply immersed in the dark side, even managing to build his own Lightsaber. Joining the Sith Around 16 ABY, Kaaro learned of the True Sith Empire. He went to Dromund Kaas to seek them out, joining their ranks. He was quick to ascend to the rank of Darth due to his knowledge of the dark side, being named Darth Argus. This benefited him, however instead of aiding the rest of the Order in their goals, he kept to himself, continuing to see perfection through augmentation and education on Korriban. The Fallen Emperor Defense of Dromund Kaas After the return of Sycthian, Darth Argus joined his allies in repelling the forces of the Fallen Empire from Dromund Kaas. Taking control of a small portion of the Sith Fleet, he helped repel Sycthian's forces, however taking many casualties in the process. The Ancharus Crisis Return from Isolation After the poor defense of Dromund Kaas, Argus returned to Korriban and Isolated himself. He was then interrupted in his isolation by Shayara, and her idiot apprentice Murphy Reed, seeking revenge on her Master, Darth Imperius. Argus eventually found Imperius on Korriban. After some reasoning, they decided to work together, seeing the Emperor Apocalyptos as unfit to rule. Fall After the Cult of Ancharus invaded Coruscant, Argus, curious about the state of the planet and the threat of Ancharus, went to investigate. However, when leaving the planet, he was betrayed by his trusted, yet new, Operator, Tarask, and pushed from his ship mid-air, falling to the ground. He was recovered by Yerim, and taken to Iokath. After his near death experience, Argus' cybernetics were refitted with Iokathian Cybernetics by Yerim. Although spending some time on Iokath, he slipped away to continue investigations on the Cult. His short Absence went unknown. Defense of Csilla Argus aided in the frontlines of the defense of Csilla. Eventually joining the others in the Tomb, and being witness to the betrayal of Darth Kron, Malash, and Yerim among others, it was revealed that Yerim had implanted him with a failsafe that would hand complete control of his Cybernetics to her. Eventually causing him to be doomed in the tomb, and plagued by Ancharus. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Sith Category:Cyborgs Category:True Sith members Category:Deceased